Sabertooth Sisters
by Merlintime
Summary: What if Minerva had a little sister? Would she be the same or the opposite of Minerva? Hope you enjoy! R
1. Chapter 1

Mercedes was the age of 12 and she looked like her older sister Minerva. Her hair was black and hung to her shoulder blades framing her face. She had a bun on either side. Just like her sister she also had green eyes and she wore a no sleeve Chinese blue dress that were joined with light blue pants. She was in her room reading a book but then she stopped to see her bedroom door opening. She stared in fear when she saw who it was.

It was her sister, Minerva.

"Mercedes, come."

Mercedes got off her bed and went to her sister. When she got to her sister she looked up and Minerva turned to leave. They both left their home and went to a different place. They arrived at the river and then they stopped to get on a boat.

As they were riding up the river Minerva looked at her little sister.

"From this day on you will be staying with me and Father. You will also become a member of Sabertooth."

Mercedes didn't say a word or move from her spot. Of all the things she hated in the world, she hated her older sister and her father. She wondered many things but never asked. Whenever her sister and father would come to the house where she lived on her own she would always heard the same thing from them.

"_We don't need losers in our guild or in our family."_

"_Our family are Kings and Queens, nothing less."_

"_You have to be strong if you want us to notice you."_

Minerva noticed how quiet her sister was being. She never was one to care about it but since she had told her what was going to happen she wanted to know what her younger sister was thinking.

"Mercedes, tell me what is on your mind."

"..."

Mercedes didn't look at her mother then Minerva reached over to her, grabbing her by then jawline making her look at her.

"Tell me."

"...I just don't want to be a member of Sabertooth."

"For now, but once you get stronger you will be grateful that you're a member."

She leaned closer and kissed Mercedes on the forehead then she let her go.

When they arrived to a city they made their way to a large building. It was the guild Sabertooth and Mercedes just looked at the building but saw Minerva go into it.

'I really don't want to be here.'

She went into the building with her sister. When they got inside the building they went straight to the office. When Mercedes saw her father who was the Guild Master Gemma she knew the routine of greeting him so well.

"_So you have come to be with us again. It's time for your training. When we are done, we are going to have a talk about making you stronger. So no crying! It's a show of weakness."_

Gemma looked at the little girl who was next to Minerva.

"So you have finally joined Sabertooth. Your training will be twice as much. I still expect you to be strong so while we are training I don't want to see or hear you crying. We don't need weaklings daughter or not, I will get rid of you."

"Yes father, I understand."

"Good let's get on with your training."

The three of them headed outside. On their way out Mercedes heard some of the members mumbling.

"Who is that girl?"

"That's the Master's younger daughter."

"That poor girl is going to train with him?"

"She's too young to deal with such brutal training."

When they got outside Minerva was watching as Gemma was training Mercedes. She was full aware that Mercedes had recently began to show signs of different kinds of magic but didn't have much control of any. Minerva had told her father and he instantly had her to get Mercedes for him to train her. She watched as her younger sister was getting beaten during the training. Any normal child would have been either dead fast or at least be unable to move once they were hit to the ground.

She giggled to herself as she watched.

Mercedes got up but dropped to one knee trying to catch her breath. Gemma became furious as he looked at her.

"Why you still weak?! You have been training with me for only five months!"

Mercedes flinched as she was being scolded by Gemma.

"Answer me!"

Mercedes cried out.

"How can I fight you as I am now when you're a Guild Master of this guild?!"

Minerva smile widened, only a complete fool would answer their father that way. She watched as Gemma hit Mercedes in the head for her answer.

"You pathetic daughter! That's only showing weakness!"

Mercedes didn't look up at him then Gemma glared.

"Take off your clothes."

Something in Mercedes shrunk. This wasn't the first time she was told to do such a thing by her own father. She stood up and began undressing. When she was finished she was trying to keep herself covered while her father glared at her.

"Until you understand what it means to be strong you can come back into the guild. Let's go, Minerva."

Minerva left with her father. When she walked past Mercedes she smirked at her then was gone.

After her sister and father were gone Mercedes dropped to her knees.

"I hate them! Both of them!"

**Night time**

Mercedes was in her home that she now had to live with her father and sister. She had gotten dressed but didn't want to eat dinner with them. She wasn't in the mood to see either of them, in fact she never was. As far as she knew she never found herself to care for them. She did however wonder, how was she related to them.

She was looking out of the window but then she saw the door open. She looked to see Minerva coming to her.

"I see that you have been back. Why didn't you eat?"

"I'm not hungry."

Mercedes climbed into her bed then laid under the covers. As she laid there Minerva frowned then went to her.

"Mercedes, you do realize that Father went easy on you."

"..."

"I know you are not this quiet, so come on and talk to me."

"..."

"Aw, is that how you treat your own older sister?"

"...Go away."

Minerva smiled wickedly at her.

"Fine then, you're not much fun to talk to anyway. Don't say I didn't warn you."

"..."

Minerva left the room closing the door behind her. Mercedes just laid in her bed then closed her eyes.

"I already know that you two don't care about me. You wouldn't care if I died."

Tear streamed down her face then she went to sleep.

"I have to get away from you both."

Standing outside of the door Minerva had heard what her sister had said then she smiled.

"Believe me, we only the best of the best. Keep this weakness up and you'll really be out of here."

Minerva went to her room and went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

A week had went by. Mercedes was under harsh training of her father and her sister. Both of them would verbally abuse her but her her father would also physically abuse her. Mercedes didnt bother arguing with either of them because she knew what would happen if she did.

Since she first set foot in Sabertooth she met a few other members. She met Sting, Rogue, Rufus, Orga and Yukino. She was a little surprised when she met Lector and Frocsh, knowing how her father was she wondered how Lector and Frocsh became members but didn't ask. Out of all of them she only like Yukino but she didn't pay much attention to the others.

As she was there she was aware that it was the time of the Grand Magic Games. Mercedes never really cared for it because the result was always the same. Sabertooth had won seven years in a row but this year she heard that the strong mages from Fairy Tail had returned and that they were going to taking part in the games.

Mercedes went outside to be alone, she made sure no one was watching because if anyone saw what she was about to do then they will notify her father and sister which was one of the last things she wanted.

Mercedes took out two Chinese fans that had metal openings. Since she had shown signs of using magic she never had much control over which one to use and she would be scolded for it.

"I do have a strong control of this magic though."

With that she closed her eyes and opened both fans.

"Time: Year of the Rabbit!"

A lion sized rabbit appeared in front of her and she smiled at it. The rabbit turned around and went to her and licked her cheek. Mercedes giggled then she looked behind her and froze when she saw Yukino coming to them. She had seen what Mercedes could do then she smiled.

"That was amazing to see."

Mercedes blushed.

"Thank you, please don't tell anyone."

"I won't, so this is your magic?"

Mercedes had the rabbit to vanish then looked at Yukino.

"This is one of them but I don't like to show them off that's why I pretend I can't use my magic well."

Yukino nodded then Mercedes smiled at her.

"This magic is kind of like your but instead of using keys I use these fans. While you have the Myth Star Spirits I have the Year animal spirits and seasons."

"I bet you have them all."

"I do but I can't summon them all together unless I do a fusion with both fans."

"May I see the fans?"

"Yes."

Mercedes showed the fans to Yukino. One fan was black with a white dot while the other was white with a black dot.

"What happens if you do a fusion with your fans?"

"Well from what the books told me, the fans become this gigantic fan with giant Yin Yang crest on it. Other than that I really don't know how to fuse them together."

Yukino petted Mercedes on the head.

"I'm sure you'll learn how to do it one of these days."

"Thanks Yukino."

Mercedes picked her fans up then looked at her.

"Want to see another one?"

"Sure?"

With that Mercedes had her arms extended.

"Time: Birth of Spring!"

Where they were standing cherry blossoms pedals began to fall around them. The two of them were watching as they were getting covered in the sweet flower.

"Yukino are you going to take part in the games this year?"

"Well kind of."

"What do you mean?"

"The Lady had a mission so I'm taking her place until she gets back."

"The Lady? Oh, you mean my sister."

"Yep."

"I wish you the best of luck, Yukino."

Yukino smiled at her then she left.

'Sometimes I wish you were my sister, you're so nice, Yuki-chan.'

Mercedes blinked when she remembered the flower pedal and had them to vanish as well then she went inside Sabertooth to gp to her room to hid her fans from her father.

When Grand Magic Games came around Mercedes watched from the crowds next to her father as they watched the Games. On the first couple of days of the Games she watched Sting get motion sickness along with two other dragon slayers. She watched Rufus and Orga fight in combat and they both won. Not to mention Orga singing which she wanted to rip her ears off. Soon enough she got to see Yukino fight against a wizard that was from Mermaid Heel.

'Do your best, Yuki-chan.'

She watched as Yukino was fighting at full power using her two Celestial spirits against her foe.

'Yuki-chan, summoned them at the same time?'

That match didn't take long but Mercedes was taken by shock when Yukino was defeated by her enemy. After that match Mercedes glanced at her father and saw that he was furious but stayed quiet.

'Tonight is not going to be well.'

That night all of Sabertooth were gathered for a meeting. The meeting was just to watch Yukino being told to strip from her clothes and from the guild. Mercedes was torn inside as she was forced to watch Yukino go through this. After Yukino left the guild Mercedes went to her room.

'I don't want to stay here anymore.'

As she sat on her bed she then heard her door open and looked up to see Minerva standing in front of her.

"What do you want?"

"Is that any way to greet your older sister?"

"..."

"I'm going to take part in the games."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Why not? We are sisters after all."

"That has nothing to do with what happened before?"

Minerva lifted her little sister's chin having her to look at her.

"What are you doing, Minerva?"

Minerva smiled at her.

"What's wrong with me wanting to look at my little sister's face?"

Mercedes moved her head back then looked away. Minerva frowned a little then she placed a hand on the back of Mercedes head and brought her head to her stomach. Mercedes was taken by surprise as she was pulled close to Minerva then she closed her eyes.

"Stop it, Minerva."

Unknown to her Minerva was smiling wickedly at her then she began to stroke her head next.

"Don't worry Mercedes, tomorrow I will show you how a real strong mage fights. Tomorrow's battle is a Naval battle."

Mercedes backed away from her then looked at her.

"It wouldn't be surprising if you won Minerva."

"You already know I'm going to win, yet you don't show that you're happy about it."

Mercedes lowered her head closing her eyes.

"Just leave me alone."

Minerva put a hand on her hip.

"Is this because Yukino was kicked out? Have you forgotten that Sabertooth doesn't need losers in this guild."

"Would you still say the same thing to me if had been me instead of Yukino?"

Minerva just grabbed her sister's chin making her look at her.

"I'm pretty sure that Father would but as for me I would think you were too weak to even be around me, like you are right now."

Minerva then turned to leave.

"Get some sleep, Mercedes. It's going to be a big day tomorrow."

Minerva left the room and Mercedes just looked at the floor. She clenched her fist then got ready for bed.

'Yuki-chan... I promise I will meet with you again.'

With that she grabbed her fans and went to sleep with them in her arms.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Mercedes got ready for the day and was walking through the hall of the Sabertooth Guild. She saw that some of the members looked a little beat up and then she saw saw Lector and Frocsh walking by.

"Lector, Frocsh what happened to them?

Lector looked at her.

"Some guy from the Fairy Tail guild attacked the Master last night because of Yukino being kicked out. The Lady stopped him and had his cat friend as a hostage in exchange of letting him go without trouble."

Frocsh nodded.

"Fro thinks so too."

Mercedes then looked away.

"Wow, what did he say when he left?"

"He said for us to take care of our comrades."

Mercedes nodded then she left out of the guild. As she was walking through the streets to head to the Games she smiled at what she heard from Lector.

"That person is right. We must cherish our comrades. So he's from Fairy Tail, I hope I can meet one of them and talk to them about some things."

She soon arrived at the gates but then stopped when she looked behind her to see Fairy Tail Team A coming towards her. She was rather surprised to see them then they stopped and one of the girls who had long blond hair smiled at her.

"Hey there, what's your name?"

"Mercedes."

"What a nice name, I'm Lucy."

Mercedes blushed then looked away shyly.

"You're Fairy Tail, right?"

Another member that had pink hair smiled at her.

"Yep. I'm Natsu and I'll answer any question you have."

"What is a guild?"

"A guild is like a family. We cherish each other and help each other to get better."

"Really?"

"Yes we welcome anyone."

"I was wondering something?"

The other girl who had red hair looked at her.

"What is it?"

"Do you think after the Grand Magic Games...i could join your guild?"

Natsu blinked.

"Which guild are you with now?"

"...Sabertooth."

Natsu looked at the red haired girl next to him.

"What do you think, Erza?"

Erza looked at Mercedes then smiled.

"We will talk after this next game."

"We'll talk tonight?"

"Yes. I want you to meet me at the bridge that's by the river, it has a small fountain attatched to it."

Mercedes nodded then she left while they went to their post for the day of game events.

The first game was the monsters of all sorts of rank. Mercedes watched and was sitting next to her father in the bleachers watching the game. She didn't have much interest in the game but then to her surprise she saw Erza accepting a full challenge to fight alone against 100 monsters.

'Is she really going to do that?'

Mercedes watched as all 100 monsters were defeated by Erza. As the whole crowd was cheering the announcer was talking over the intercom.

"WINNER IS ERZA SCARLET OF FAIRY TAIL!"

Mercedes smiled to herself as she watched Erza go back to her team.

'She's strong. I bet she's stronger than Minerva. She has to be.'

Then the next battle was up and it was the Naval battle. There was a giant water sphere as the arena. Mercedes saw that there was a member from each team but she noticed that Lucy was in the battle and blinked.

'Lucy? I wonder what's going to happen?'

Not soon after the battle started Lucy and another member from her guild named Juvia were both going head to head at each other. Mercedes was shocked when she saw that Lucy used the same magic that Yukino could use. She saw a mermaid spirit and just stared. After a while the mermaid spirit just abandoned Lucy but Lucy summoned more spirits.

'It's a good thing she had a back up plan.'

She soon Juvia use an ultimate attack that got three players out of the water arena. Juvia then found herself outside of the water leaving Minerva and Lucy left in the battle.

Mercedes frowned at that. She knew how Juvia ended out of the arena but didn't say anything. She left her seat going somewhere else. She watched from the ground as the Naval battle went on. To her shock she saw Minerva torturing Lucy even though the battle was already over.

'What is Minerva doing?! Minerva stop!'

The beating for Lucy was so bad that she was covered in bruises. Minerva let her go and then she fell to the ground but Natsu and another member of their team caught her. Minerva slid down the water and landed. Mercedes and two other girls came running to Lucy to heal her wounds. Mercedes, a girl named Wendy and another girl named Chelia were healing her.

When Minerva saw her little sister helping Lucy she smiled with amusement.

'So you have healing magic as well? Well then …'

After healing Lucy the medical team took Lucy away for her to rest. Mercedes watched both Fairy Tail and Sabertooth do a face off in the middle of the field. They didn't fight but before they left back to their posts Erza glared at the Sabertooth team.

"I don't care if you are the strongest guild here, you picked the wrong guild to anger."

With that they were all gone. Mercedes was in the resting room with Lucy and she looked behind her to see Erza coming and lowered her head.

"I'm sorry, Erza."

Erza smiled at her.

"It's not your fault, you didn't do anything to us."

"But still, my sister..."

"Minerva is your sister?"

"Yes, not something I'll ever be proud of but nothing will change that."

Erza went to Mercedes and patted her head.

"True but thanks to you, Wendy and Chelia Lucy is going to be alright."

"Yeah but, I used my magic though."

"What do you mean?"

"I used my magic that was trying to keep from my father and Minerva. Since they saw that I could heal people, I don't even want to know what they'll do to me after that."

Erza let her eyes soften as she looked at the little in front of her.

"Don't worry, if they do anything, come to our guild."

Mercedes nodded then they both saw the other members coming to check on Lucy who was starting to wake up.

Later on that day Mercedes was back at the Sabertooth guild. She really didn't want to be there but then she sensed something was off. She could feel all the stares from the other guild members then she arrived to her room. When she opened the door to her room she froze in her spot when she saw Minerva looking at her smiling while sitting on her bed.

"Hello Mercedes."

"What are you doing in my room?"

"Aren't you going to congratulate me for winning the Naval battle?"

"Why would I do that? So what if you won, what you did was disgusting!"

"Which lead to me and Father learning that you had a power that you thought was a good idea to keep from us."

Mercedes then felt for her fans but saw that they weren't at her waist then she saw that Minerva had them smiling at her.

"Mercedes, it's not nice keeping secrets from us."

"Give me my fans."

"If you want them come get them."

Mercedes charged at her but Minerva vanished. Mercedes looked behind her to see Minerva smiling with a hand on her hip.

"So without your fans, you're weak? You're no different than that poor excuse of a wizard."

Mercedes charged at Minerva to hit her but was punched in the face, then she was knee slammed hard in the stomach. She grabbed her stomach and dropped to her knees in pain. Minerva smiled at her little sister.

"How can you get your fans if you can't even lay a hand on me? Such a pity that you're weak but what's worse for you is that Father wants you out of this guild and he wants your fans broken."

Before Minerva could leave Mercedes grabbed her by the ankle. Minerva looked down at her little sister who was looking at her.

"Please. Don't break them."

Minerva looked at her then smiled and turned around.

"On second thought, I love to hear you begging. Beg more to me and I'll give you back your little fans."

Mercedes hated to beg but if that meant she could have her fans back then she would.

"Please give them back. I don't want to lose them."

Minerva dropped the fans next to Mercedes then left the room.

"Good bye, weakling."

After Minerva left the room Mercedes was on her knees looking at her fans. Of all things that could break her, her sister found it and toyed with it.

"I have to get out of here before more happens."

She packed enough things to last then she left the guild without saying anything to anyone.


	4. Chapter 4

Mercedes remembered that she had to meet with Erza so then she headed for the bridge. When she got there she saw Erza there. Erza looked at her and blinked as Mercedes went up to her.

"Mercedes, what's with the suitcase?"

Mercedes looked away.

"When I got back to my guild I found my sister in my room. She told me that since I had the nerve to keep secrets from her and my father that I was to be kicked out of the guild and to never be in their sight ever again."

Erza frowned when she heard this then placed a hand on Mercedes head.

"You must have had it rough. You look like you just got done crying."

"Oh yeah, I had to beg my sister to not break my fans."

Erza closed her eyes.

"Mercedes let's go to another place and talk. I want to hear your side of the story on what happened. I want to hear your whole childhood."

Mercedes nodded then they both left to talk in a different place.

"This so-called family for me started as long as I can remember. I never seen either my father or Minerva have a soft side. Even though in the start I wasn't sure if I was even going to be a wizard but then one day out of the blue while I was home alone I noticed that I had a signs of using different magic. I didn't say anything because I somehow knew that if my father had figured it out then he was not only going to scold me but have me going under abusive training."

Erza frowned then asked.

"Did you ever think Minerva would have told you anything to prepare you?"

Mercedes shook her head.

"No between the ages of 1 through 7 I didn't even know I had a sister or a father. I was being looked after by servants that weren't wizards."

"So you met Minerva when you were just 7?"

"Yes. It's something I don't enjoy to remember because I would have nightmares of it and everything else that I go through whenever I'm around them.

"What happened when you first met your father and Minerva?"

Mercedes lowered her head closing her eyes.

"The day I met my father and Minerva was the same day everything became a living nightmare.

**(FLASHBACK)**

7 year old Mercedes was in a room. She was drawing kanji on some paper using black ink. She was quite the artist for her age. She put her paintings down and left the room to go to her room. While she was in her room the door open then she looked to see one of the servants coming to her.

She smiled up at him.

"Hello Ryu-san."

"Hello Mercedes. I see you're already dressed."

"What is it?"

He looked away then back at her.

"Your father and sister are coming."

She blinked in question.

"My father and sister?"

"Yes. Come on they are here."

They both left the room and went to a large room that was empty. When they got there Mercedes saw a man that to her, looked like a giant who also appeared to be furious. Sitting next to him was a beautiful teenage girl that looked like an older version of her. The giant man looked at Mercedes.

"Come here."

She kneeled before them. Her father looked at her through those angry eyes of his then he looked at Ryu who was still there.

"Has she shown any signs of magic?"

"No sir."

"How pathetic. What has she been doing this whole time then?"

"She has been learning what you wanted her to lea-"

Her father cut him off.

"All I want for her is to learn is to be strong! She doesn't need anything else!"

Mercedes did a little flinch at her fathers outburst. Gemma looked at Mercedes then glared at her.

"This is our first meeting and you're already showing signs of weakness!"

Just then Gemma stood up and looked at Ryu.

"I want to see what she has been doing."

Ryu nodded then they all went to the room that had all of the paintings. Just looking at them made Gemma even more outraged than he already was. The next thing Mercedes saw was her paintings being destroyed by her fathers magic. After they were all destroyed she went to one of the remains of the paintings then picked it up. Gemma glared as he yelled at her.

"What are you doing?! It's all trash! In this family we don't need losers or trash! All we want in this family is power and that is it, you stupid child!"

Mercedes put the piece down then her father left.

That evening since Mercedes was still distraught about all of her paintings that took days to weeks to paint were all destroyed in seconds. She walked through the hallway but then stopped when she saw Minerva with her back turned to her. Mercedes wondered if Minerva was just a bit nicer than there father. There had to be a small chance, right?

Mercedes went to Minerva. Minerva heard small footsteps behind her and looked over her shoulder to see her little sister coming to her. When Mercedes got to her she reached out to her but Minerva frowned and slapped her little sister's hand away.

Mercedes blinked as she stared up at her older sister.

"But Sister, I..."

Minerva looked down at her sister in disappointment.

"Don't call me that. Either call me Lady or Minerva. Just because we're sisters doesn't mean I have to be nice to you. Right now you're weak and that annoys me. In this family you are forbidden to be weak or ask for help. If you want Father or me to notice you, you have to be strong, or you'll end up like the paintings that became trash."

Mercedes was rather even more struck from what she heard. Then Minerva then turned her back on her little sister then left. Mercedes on the other hand went to her room and got ready for bed. As she got ready for bed she could hear her father yelling down the hallway.

"There is no way that girl will ever be accepted into this family if she is going to be weak and can't use magic!"

Mercedes silently cried herself to sleep.

**(FLASHBACK END)**

After hearing that story from Mercedes Erza shook her head then closed her eyes.

"I feel very sorry for you. Families shouldn't treat each other like that."

Mercedes looked up at her.

"Since I was 11, that's when things got worse because Minerva paid an unexpected visit and caught me doing some magic on the garden."

Erza looked at her then got an idea.

"Do you really want to join Fairy Tail?"

"Yes but I do have a question though."

"Sure what is it?"

Mercedes blushed as she played with her fingers and had a shy smile on her face.

"Will you be my big sister?"

Erza blinked then smiled and brought Mercedes into a full hug.

"Aw you're so cute. Let me handle that big bully. I'll make her feel sorry for what she did to you all your life."

"Thank you, Big sister."

Erza looked at her.

"What did you call me?"

"Big sister. Do you not like it?"

Erza smiled and rubbed Mercedes head.

"Are you kidding, I love it. It has a nice ring to it."

Mercedes smiled then hugged Erza back tight."

"Then I'll call Big sister from now on!"

"Okay then, little sister."

Mercedes and Erza both laughed as they headed back to meet with the rest of Fairy Tail to tell them the big news of Mercedes joining them.

Hiding from around the corner was Minerva. She had heard everything and smiled in amusement.

"My Mercedes, do you really think that fairy will have a chance against me? Let's not forget that we're sisters by blood, whether you like it or not. At this point I might need you for something later but in the mean time I'll let you have this weak guild comfort you since you're too weak to handle it yourself."

Minerva left going back to the guild.


	5. Chapter 5

Two days have passed and a lot had happened. Mercedes watched the fight between Fairy Tail's Dragon Slayers and Sabertooth's Twins Dragon Slayers. Mercedes was extremely proud of Natsu for beating Sting and Rogue. Surprising to her was that she felt no sympathy but she brushed it off the first time time without feeling the pressure from her father. Speaking of her father, she looked over to where her father was sitting and saw that he was the only one where he was because he was not only furious but he had heavy aura surrounding him. Mercedes couldn't help but smile at the sight because she was thankful not having to be next to him because had she been next to him she wouldn't be allowed to move.

Mercedes looked at the Sabertooth team and blinked in question when she saw that her sister wasn't there. Mercedes then left where she was and began to walk through the halls. She could still hear the announcements that were being said. Tomorrow was a day off and the following day would be the day of the big finale of the Grand Magic Games.

Mercedes walked alone in the halls but then stopped when she sensed that she wasn't alone.

"Hello Mercedes."

Mercedes turned around and saw Minerva coming to her.

"Minerva..."

Minerva smiled at her.

"I see that you don't looked troubled about the match."

"Of course not, for once I'm glad I'm not."

"Is that so?"

"Yes."

"In that case I want to make a deal with you."

"A deal?"

"Yes. If Sabertooth wins, you have to come back but not as a family member. So you will be doing everything I tell you."

Mercedes blinked.

"And if you lose?"

"I'll leave Sabertooth and go somewhere else."

"It sounds like a fair deal to me."

Turned to leave but stopped and looked over her shoulder at Mercedes.

"Alright then, I suggest that you get ready since Sabertooth is only one point short under Fairy Tail."

"I'm not worried."

Minerva frowned.

"Why is that?"

"I have faith in Fairy Tail, unlike like something I ever had in Sabertooth."

Minerva looked amused.

"Are you saying that you think Erza is stronger than me?"

Mecerdes smiled back at her.

"Very."

Mercedes then turned her back to her sister than ran down that hall. Minerva frowned at her little sister who was now gone.

"Just you wait, Mercedes. When Sabertooth wins I will make you suffer for saying a foolish thing like that."

Minerva left to go back to the Sabertooth guild.

**The next day**

Mercedes and Erza were both walking together through the streets. Mercedes didn't tell Erza that Minerva had spoken to her the day before. While they were out they both went to a green field to have a small picnic. Mercedes never been on one befroe and Erza told her that the last time she tried to have a picnic it got ruined twice in one day.

"Big sister?"

"Yes?"

"What's your favorite snack?"

Erza thought about it.

"I love strawberry cake and cheesecake."

Mercedes looked at the two cakes that with them.

"Is that why you brought this much cake?"

"Yes, have you had them before?"

"No."

Erza took a bite of the strawberry cake then she noticed that Mercedes was staring at her. Erza smiled and got a piece out for her then she picked a bite up and had it front of Mercedes's mouth.

"Say 'Ahh', Mercedes."

Mercedes opened her mouth and Erza put the piece into her mouth.

"How is it?"

"That was tasty."

"Then let's until our hearts are content."

"Yeah!"

"After we have our picnic we can go to the water park that's in town."

"Okay, big sister."

Later that day they both went to the indoor water amusement park. When they got there Mercedes went playing with Wendy and Chelia. After playing for a while Mercedes noticed that all the other guilds were there except Sabertooth, which to her wasn't surprising.

She went to get a drink but then she noticed that a couple of things caught her eyes. She saw a family happily playing in a pool then she spotted two young women. The two young women both had white hair and blue eyes so Mercedes assumed that they were sisters. She saw how they got along and were happy.

'I wish I could be like that with Minerva.'

Mercedes walked over to another pool but then she stopped when she saw Erza coming to her.

"Is something wrong, Mercedes?"

"I was just thinking about something."

"Come on let's go talk."

They both went to a food stand and Erza smiled at her.

"What has been bothering you?"

Mercedes didn't look at her and began to talk.

"Sometimes I wonder if Minerva ever cared for me? Like in a gentle way? If she did then I don't remember it at all."

Erza nodded.

"I'm sure your sister must have done something to show a little sign of it."

"Well I don't know. Not too long ago she brought me into an awkward hug with my head at her stomach."

"Do you not like being touched?"

"It's not that, I just feel uncomfortable whenever she touches me after she did something bad like how she did to Lucy."

Erza patted Mercedes on her back.

"you don't have to worry about that Mercedes. You're in Fairy tail now, so your sister can't take you from us."

Mercedes looked like she was about to cry then Erza pulled her into an embrace.

"Like I said before, you're so cute."

"Thank you, Big sister."

"You're welcome."

Then they left the food stand but sadly Erza got snatched up in the tunnel of love water slide. Mercedes watched as a few were snatched there then she frowned getting her fans out.

"Hold on Sister, I'll get you out of there!"

She opened her fans.

"Time: Year of the Snake!"

A human sized snake appeared and went on the slide to catch up to Erza. Erza had saw Mercedes use her magic and was surprised.

'That magic is just like Lucy's! Only it's by time and year."

Mercedes caught up to Erza and got her out of the ride and the snake was in the air. For them it was a perfect time because the whole water park was turned to ice. Then they saw Natsu use his flames and destroyed everything in sight.

When it was all over Mercedes went to where Fairy tail was staying. For the night she slept in the same bed with Erza and for Lucy that was a relief. Erza slept with Mercedes in her arms. She smiled when she felt Mercedes snuggling into her.

"Big sister..."

Erza fought off the urge to squeeze the sleeping child in her arms as she slept.


	6. Chapter 6

It was the last day of the Grand Magic Games. Mercedes was walking in one of the halls but then she stopped walking when she saw Minerva not too far from her smiling. It wasn't a normal smile it was one of her smiles that made her feel discomfort.

"Hello Mercedes, there have been a change of plans."

Mercedes took a step back.

"What are you going to do?"

Minerva had her little sister back against the wall. She smiled as she looked into her little sisters eyes.

" The deal we made is off. You are going to help me to get Sabertooth to victory."

"Why would I want to help you?"

Minerva grabbed Mercedes by the jawline, which one of the things Mercedes hated.

"That wasn't a request, Mercedes. You are coming with me whether you like it or not."

Mercedes just looked at her sister in fear.

**With Erza**

Erza was walking with her team. As she was walking she was thinking to herself about something.

'I know I should stay focused on winning but where is Mercedes? Knowing her she would have followed me here or told me something. She already told me that Sabertooth is very prideful that they demand to win the games. Well, for now I'll stay focused on the games right now.'

Soon Erza made it to her team. They everything planned out and then they headed out. Erza took down Jenny, Gray took down Rufus, and right now Gajeel was fighting Rogue.

As Erza was walking to another area she was suddenly approached by Kagura. They had a sword to sword fight against each other. It didn't last long because Minerva butted into their battle. As the trio of the three strongest women from Fairy Tail, Mermaid Heel, and Sabertooth were getting for a showdown everyone in the audience was shocked. The next thing that took place was to see the female trio fight each other.

Their fight didn't take long since they were equal in power. Minerva looked at them both with a smile as Erza and Minerva both glared at her.

"I'm going to change things up a little, we're not going anywhere at this rate."

Minerva had her magic appear and showed her prey that she had gotten a hold of. Erza and Kagura were both in shock to see that it was Millianna and Mercedes.

"Millianna...Mercedes...what are you going to do to them?"

Minerva smiled at Erza.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to use them as bait to get you to give in. Let's just say that I can't take you both on so I'll wait until one of you wins then I'll fight the victor. If Kagura wins then I'll release the cat, but if Erza wins I'll release my little sister. However if both of you lose to me, you'll never see them again."

Minerva then had Mercedes and Millianna to vanish then she left the battle.

Erza clenched onto her swords even tighter.

"Millianna, Mercedes."

Erza looked over and saw Kagura charging at her then they began to fight again.

**In the Dimension of Minerva's magic.**

Minerva watch in amusement as she went to Mercedes and lifted her chin.

"Well Mercedes, how was that?"

Mercedes glared at her.

"Why are you doing this? Did Father tell you to do this?"

Minerva giggled at her question.

"Father had nothing to do with it. I'm just doing a little experiment. I guess I should also tell you that Father will no longer be the Guild Master of Sabertooth."

Mercedes was struck when she heard that.

"What? Why?"

Minerva smiled at her.

"It's another test I have with my experiment."

"Experiment?"

"Yes, the power of feelings. I'm sure you saw the battle of the dragon slayers and how the one from Fairy Tail won. Well later that evening Father 'killed' Lector and Sting struck him down with his magic. I was impressed but I wanted to see more of it. I wonder if there really is such a power would come so after seeing you with Erza for a long time during the games I wanted to see what the result of it being."

Mercedes struggled to break free from her sisters grasp but couldn't. Minerva smiled at her.

"Oh Mercedes, your struggling never ceases to amuse me."

Mercedes had her head lowered.

"What would happen if your experiment fails?"

"It wouldn't bother me but it will bother you."

Minerva leaned closer and whispered in her ear.

"I hope you're prepared to come with me when the Grand Magic Games are over. If you're very lucky Erza might be able to save you, little weakling."

Minerva caressed her sisters cheeked and giggled but then frowned a little.

"Their fight is taking too long, I may as well entertain myself while I wait."

Mercedes then looked up and saw Minerva go to Milliana who was passed out and was also being held captive.

"Minerva, what are you about to do?"

Minerva had a hand covered in white aura then looked at Mercedes.

"Right now, I just want to play with the little kitten."

With that she struck Millianna who screamed out in pain. Mercedes struggled to break free but couldn't as began to beg Minerva to stop.

After a while Millianna was passed out from the torture and Mercedes had tears streaming down her face. Minerva went to her and lifted her chin up then smiled as the distressed Mercedes looking up at her.

"What's with the tears? You don't even know this weak mage."

"Why are you so cruel? You're just like Father."

"Not quite. An apple doesn't fall too far from the tree but this one isn't fully the same. Making people suffer is like music to my ears and amusement to my eyes."

"..."

"Don't worry, I wouldn't put a harmful hand to you though."

"...you already did."

"I don't recall hitting you but I should go back and get the points."

With that Minerva turned to leave. Mercedes looked at Millianna then lowered her head closing her eyes.

"I'm so useless. I couldn't do anything to help you."

"It's okay... kid."

Mercedes blinked then looked up to see that Millianna was looking at her with a weak smile.

"You cared... and that's enough... for me."

Mercedes nodded.

"If only there was someway to get out of here but I already know that only my sister can release us."

Not too long after that Millianna and Mercedes were both released by Minerva. Mercedes had saw Kagura on the ground bleeding from what she assumed was a sword wound. She looked behind her to see that Minerva was Erza were about to start fighting. They took their battle somewhere else while Mercedes went to Kagura and Millianna.

Mercedes checked them then she placed her hands on both of them.

"Time: Healing."

Since she didn't have her fans on her since they were missing she could only stop the bleeding on them both. Kagura looked at her and Mercedes grabbed her hand.

"It's going to be okay. I managed to stop the bleeding and your wound isn't life threatening."

"Thank...you."

Mercedes nodded then she looked up to see the medical team rushing towards them. They took Millianna and Kagura to the resting room so that their wounds would get treated even more. After they left Mercedes ran to look for Erza.

'This isn't about winning anymore! I got to find sister Erza and fast!'

She ran as fast as she could.


	7. Chapter 7

Mercedes ran as fast as she could but then she stopped in her tracks when she saw Erza fighting Minerva. She was shocked to see that both women were injured but she saw that Erza had a badly wounded leg.

'Big sister Erza...how did you manage to face my sister so much with that injured foot?'

Mercedes continued to watch in amazement as the two women fought each other. She saw that Erza still had a lot of magic stored inside of her that she requipped into her new armor. The armor that Erza was now wearing was the Legendary Nakagami Armor.

Mercedes eyes widen in shock.

'That armor! I've heard about it. This armor is the only armor that can work against Minerva's magic. It was so hard to get to but now, after 10 years big sister Erza is wearing it!'

Mercedes smiled as she saw Minerva use a blast wave at Erza but it was sliced through. Erza glared at Minerva and spoke.

"You have done a lot in these games. You harmed my guild, my friends and your own little sister. I have a reward for you now."

Minerva took a step back. For once in her life she was afraid.

Erza smiled as she took a step towards Minerva.

"Here's your reward!"

"NO! STOP! I-"

Minerva didn't finish as Erza attacked her and defeated her in their battle. Mercedes was in shock but she was glad that Erza had beaten Minerva. Erza then requipped back into her previous outfit that she had on. After she had done that she left the defeated Minerva on the ground.

Erza stumbled but then she stopped when she saw Mercedes running to her. She knew that Mercedes must have went around so that she wouldn't see Minerva.

"Big sister, let me treat your wounds."

Erza smiled at her.

"Not at the moment, I will let you when the game is over."

"Okay."

Erza walked past her then stopped and Mercedes looked at her.

"What is it, big sister?"

"Go heal Minerva."

Mercedes blinked then looked away and Erza continued.

"It's alright Mercedes. I know you don't want to but at least heal her so that she could get up."

Mercedes nodded then left while Erza left to join her team to fight Sting who was left of the Sabertooth team.

**Mercedes**

Mercedes ran to where Minerva was. When she got to her she was surprised for once and saw Minerva crying. Never in her life had Mercedes seen Minerva, her strong older sister shed a tear. As she looked at her sister, Minerva looked at her.

"Mercedes..."

"I'm here."

Mercedes crouched down then placed her hands on Minerva's ribcage and started healing her. As she was healing Minerva she didn't say anything and neither did Minerva who was just laying there crying.

After healing Minerva they both stood but Mercedes didn't look at her. Minerva looked at Mercedes then turned to leave but stopped in her tracks.

"...Mercedes..."

Mercedes looked at her.

"What is it, Minerva?"

Minerva looked over her shoulder at her sister.

"...Thank you."

With that Minerva left leaving a stunned Mercedes alone. Mercedes soon heard the anounnments of the game updates.

"THE WINNER TEAM OF THIS YEARS GRAND MAGIC GAMES IS FAIRY TAIL!"

Mercedes smiled widely when she heard that.

'You guys did it!'

Mercedes ran to look for the team and when she found them she began to treat all of their wounds. When the Grand Magic Games were over all the guilds were joined together as one to fight against the dragons that came. During the whole fight between humans and dragons Mercedes didn't see her father or her sister as she fought along with everyone else. She knew that she didn't have time to think of that now, she had to fight of the dragons that were attacking the city.

When all the dragons were defeated everyone who fought in the battle were all invited to have a ball celebration in the kingdom. After getting all dressed up for it Mercedes went to get some fresh air before the ball started.

"My don't you look cute."

Mercedes looked behind her to see Minerva coming to her.

"What do you want?"

"Just stopping by."

Minerva took a step forward but blinked when she saw Mercedes take a step back.

"Why are you here, Minerva?"

"I just wanted to see you before you got to the party."

"..."

"You look lovely in that dress."

Mercedes looked away and Minerva blinked.

"What is it Mercedes?"

Mercedes clinched her fists as she spoke.

"You abandoned your guild, the city and even me. Where were you when those dragons came and attacked us?"

"Father and I were at the guild. We didn't want anything to do with those dragons and Father wanted us to get out of Sabertooth. After we leave Sting will become the new guild master."

Mercedes frowned at the ground then she felt Minerva place a hand on her cheek but she slapped her hand away then slapped Minerva on the cheek. Minerva was rather stunned that her little sister would do something like that to her. She looked at Mercedes who was glaring up at her with tears streaming down her face.

"Minerva, when we first met you told me that just because we're sisters didn't mean that you were ever going to be nice to me. I even went to you for help and you pushed me away like I was dirt or trash since that seems to be your favorite word whenever you're talking to me. Admit it, you never gave a damn about me. All you and Father ever cared for was power and just because you lost this one time you act like it's the end of the world for you! You abandoned me, neglected me, abused me and never once have you ever said 'I'm sorry.' I never really asked you to coddle me or play with me. All I ever wanted to know was one thing and that was it but now even that curiosity is gone."

Mercedes paused then looked away closing her eyes with tears streaming down her face and continued.

"This whole time I wondered how great life would have been if former guild master wasn't my father and you weren't my sister."

Minerva's eyes widened in shock when she was told that then she looked away.

"Is that all you wanted to say?"

"I have one more thing to say."

"What is it?'

"I hate you."

Minerva looked at Mercedes then grabbed her jawline to look at her face again.

"Alright then I figured that you wanted me away from you at some point in your life."

Minerva forced herself to smile then she leaned closer and kissed Mercedes on the forehead then let her go. Mercedes looked up at her and watched Miner walk away.

"Mercedes?"

"Yes Minerva?"

"...Have fun at the ball. Just so you know you might turn out a better woman than me."

"Where are you going?"

Minerva looked over her shoulder smiling.

"We did have a bet that if I lost I would leave you alone for good."

Minerva the was out of her sight and Mercedes dropped to her knees and started crying.

**AN: Hey everyone, how was this chapter? It was hard because of the argument here. Well tell me what you think and take care!**


	8. Chapter 8

About two months had passed since the Grand Magic Games. Everything was peaceful back in the guild and Mercedes had became a member of Fairy Tail. During her time there she really loved it. She was like a little duckling for Erza because from time to time she would follow Erza around the guild. Erza didn't mind she thought it was cute and would hug Mercedes who would cling onto her. Even Mirajane would glomp Mercedes whenever Mercedes would just copy Erza and would ask for a cheesecake.

One day Mercedes was looking at the jobs on the S class job board. She had been on a mission before but the first one wasn't an S class. She did ask Erza but the first time Erza told her no since it was her first time and she should go on an easy one then maybe she could go on another job that would be an S class. Erza told her that every time she goes on any S class jobs she has to either ask her or Mira. At first Natsu told Erza that she was being overly protective but Mercedes told him that she was thankful for it.

As she stood at the S class job board she saw a job in a place that was in the Sun Village. She saw that it was located in the land of Deserta. She got the paper and went to the bar area only to see that Mira was there. Mira smiled at Mercedes who was looking up at her.

"Hi Ms. Mira."

"Hello Mercedes."

"Do you know where big sister Erza is?"

"I think she went out to get something. What job are you going to go on?"

Mercedes handed Mirajane the paper.

"It's an S class job in the Sun Village in the land of Deserta."

Mira saw that the job shouldn't be too bad. The village was recently turned to ice and any S class wizard that could use fire would be able to do the job.

"Alright then good luck on the mission. I will let Erza know when she gets back."

"Okay thank you."

Mercedes left on her mission to the Sun Village.

When Erza returned to the guild she was holding cheesecake and was looking for Mercedes. She went over to Mira who was at the bar area.

"Mira have you seen Mercedes anywhere?"

"Yes. She went on a job request."

"Where to?"

"She went on an S class job to the Sun Village in Deserta. Just recently it was frozen solid so she went on it."

Erza was in shock then turned to leave.

"I'm going after her."

"What for?"

"I don't why but I have a bad feeling that might happen to her."

Erza ran out of the guild. She was followed by Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Wendy and their Exceeds.

'Please be safe, Mercedes.'

**With Mercedes**

Mercedes had arrived to the Sun Village and was in shock to see the whole village frozen solid. She ran closer then walked around the village. She felt so tiny because also frozen in the village were giants. Mercedes blinked then looked around more to find a way to somehow put the village back to normal.

"What happened here?"

She kept running though the frozen land then stopped. Mercedes got out her fans then opened them both up.

"Time: Firebird!"

A large bird that was coated in flames flew through the village but there was no sign of melted ice anywhere so Mercedes did it again.

**With Team Natsu**

They were in the forest that was coming closer to the Sun Village but then they stopped when Happy spotted two large fire birds in a distance. Erza instantly knew where the fire birds were coming from so she ran on ahead of her team.

'Just wait there for me, Mercedes.'

**Elsewhere**

Two people a man and a young woman were both walking and they both saw the two fire birds. The man grunted.

"It would appear that some wizards 'on the surface' have abnormal magic like we do."

His partner smiled at the sight.

"Yes there are. I didn't expect to have a visit like this on this mission."

'I see that you have improved, Mercedes.'

The man walked on ahead.

"We still have to destroy the Sun Village, let's go newbie."

The woman smiled at him.

"Newbie? You will address me as Lady."

**Back in the Sun Village.**

Mercedes frowned at the fact that she couldn't make a difference.

"One would think that this mission would be easy. What do I have to do to get this village back to how it was?"

Mercedes went over to feel the ice. True it was cold but for some reason to her it was warm.

"What kind of ice is this?"

Not soon after she touched it the ice was hot and she pulled her hand off of it.

"Dry ice? But how?"

She went to another part of the village but then to her shock while walking she saw Erza running towards her.

"Mercedes!"

Mercedes ran to her.

"Big sister!"

When they got to each other Erza hugged Mercedes tightly in her arms. She held Mercedes as if her life depended on it.

"You scared me."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay, as long as you're alright."

Erza let her go then looked at the village.

"So everything has been frozen. We were told that we had to look for the Atlas the Eternal Flame in order to put the village back to normal."

"How do we find it?"

"That's the problem, we don't know."

They began to walk on then Mercedes looked at Erza in complete shock when she heard a change in voice. She saw that Erza had been turned into a child. Mercedes guess Erza was changed to the age 10 at least then she went to Erza who just stared at her in confusion.

"Mecerdes, how did you get so big?"

"I didn't, you got short."

Erza saw that it was true. All that was covering her child body was her black shirt that she was still wearing. She looked at her clothes that were on the ground.

"Well this is embarrassing."

"Yep."

Just then Erza was being sucked into a ball of magic. Mercedes did grab her wrist to pull her back but Erza being a kid again slipped out of her grasp and was gone.

"Erza!"

**Elsewhere**

Erza soon found herself somewhere new. She tried to use her magic but only got a sword out.

"It took longer and took more magic."

"Not the best state for Erza to be in right?"

Erza looked behind her to see Minerva coming to her smiling.

"Minerva?!"

Minerva giggled then looked at Erza.

"So if I'm not mistaken, my little sister is here with you right?"

"..."

"Just answer my question and I'll let you go."

"Yes she's here but I don't know where."

"So she joined your guild. I know that Sting became the guild master of Sabertooth but why isn't she there?"

Erza frowned at Minerva.

"She didn't want anything to do with Sabertooth after what happened at the Grand Magic Games."

Minerva placed her hands on her hips.

"Are you saying she chose to leave Sabertooth to go to your guild?"

"Yes but I didn't force her to."

Minerva frowned but then smiled.

"Is that so? You know Erza, before Mercedes met you she was doing just fine but then you guild came along and took her from me. She even avoided me even more after she heard about you."

"You got it all wrong, I didn't take her from you."

Minerva kicked Erza.

"You took my little sister from me!"

Erza was getting beat up even more by Minerva.

**With Mercedes**

Mercedes was running through the village looking for Erza but couldn't find her so then she got out one of her fans and opened it.

"Year: Dog."

A hound dog appeared and Mercedes had the hound to sniff Erza's skirt that she had. After the dog got the scent it ran off and Mercedes went after it.

'Lead me to Big Sister Erza.'

**With Erza**

Erza was on the ground then Minerva had her sword in her hand and had it pointed at Erza.

"I'm glad to get payback but I want to know a few things first."

Erza looked at her.

"Like what?"

"Why does my sister want you over me?"

"How would I know? I'm just being an older sister figure for her."

"How could you not know? My little sister was the only person I cared for in this world!"

"No offense but no one else sees that not even Mercedes. She even brought that up herself asking if you ever cared for her. Even on the night at the ball I asked why she looked depressed and she told me what she told you."

Minerva raised the sword.

"You have no idea how much that hurt me when my sister told me that night. Out of everything we have been through, my sister talking to me like that was more harmful than our father's words!"

Minerva brought the sword down but then a hound came and bit her arm stopping her in time for Erza to turn back to normal and kick Minerva twice. The hound vanished then Mercedes came to Erza and gave the skirt to the skirt. Minerva got up and faced them both.

Minerva wanted to frown but hid that with smile when she saw them together.

"You know Erza, you really should see a wardrobe stylist."

Mercedes just replied.

"Minerva we can say the same about you."

Minerva blinked then looked down when she saw that her skirt was missing and her underwear was showing then she looked at them to see that Erza had her skirt smiling at her. As Erza smiled at her Minerva had a death glare on her face while speaking in a different language.

{Why you...}

"Now relax, it wasn't on purpose."

Just then they all looked up when they saw that the giants had been turn back to normal and were looking back at them. Minerva had gotten her skirt back and was leaving. Mercedes looked at her called out.

"Minerva!"

Minerva stopped and looked back at her little sister while smiling at her. Erza looked at Minerva as well.

"Don't fall into the darkness!"

Minerva kept her smile on her face as she replied back at them.

"Oh please...it will be me controlling the world with darkness not the other way around! Until we meet again, you two!"

With that she was gone. Mercedes lowered her head then Erza went to her.

"Mercedes, is something wrong?"

"I'll tell you when we get back to the guild."

"Alright then."


	9. Chapter 9

When Team Natsu arrived back at the guild Erza and Mercedes went Fairy Hills. When they got there Mercedes was sitting on the bed and Erza went to her.

"Is something wrong?"

Mercedes looked up at her with sad eyes.

"Succubus Eye...is that a dark guild?"

Erza nodded.

"Yes."

Mercedes lowered her head.

"Why would she join a guild like that?"

Erza didn't say anything then she sat down next to Mercedes on the bed and Mercedes cried on her shoulder.

"Why does my sister have to be bad person?"

Erza looked at Mercedes.

"She's not all that bad. I'm sure she has her reasons."

"Only because of our father. I blame him for how he cares for nothing but power. Now my sister is going in his footprints."

Erza closed her eyes.

"That's not true."

"What do you mean?"

"Before you came, Minerva told me that out of everyone she had met in her life you were the only one she ever cared for."

"Minerva...caring for me?"

"Yes. She was angry telling me that I take you away from her."

"I wouldn't say you did."

"I told her that too then she really got upset."

"I find it very hard to believe that Minerva cares for me, she never did."

Erza looked at her.

"What about the small package Sting gave you at the ball?"

Mercedes lowered her gaze to the floor.

"I never opened it."

"Go get it and we'll look at it together."

Mercedes nodded then left to her room to go get the package she got from Sting when she was at the ball. When she got it from him Sting had told her that Minerva told him to give it to her. Since then she couldn't bring herself to open it but since Erza told her to she felt maybe it was time to see what was in the package.

When they both saw the package Mercedes opened it and saw that it was a dark blue journal with a message written on the front.

_To Mercedes_

Mercedes opened the journal and began to read the letter out loud for them both to hear.

_Mercedes when you read this letter I would already be gone from the land of Foire. I'm sorry for what I did to you all of your life and I wouldn't blame you if you didn't want to see me again but there's something that you need to know. There was a time Father tried to kill you and I wasn't like how I am now. Even when I was younger than you I went through the same harsh training. Father was the same the whole time and his methods of punishment were the same. He was the guild master of Sabertooth at the time as well._

_One day Father and I heard the news that Mother was pregnant. Father didn't seem to be excited but as for me I was thankful that I was going to be an older sister. When it was time for you to be born it was a shock we had another sibling so you were the younger child that Mother had that day. You and our other sister were both so adorable that I didn't leave the room that you were both sleeping. Sadly I wasn't aware that Father had stood in the doorway and was watching me staying with you two._

_As time went on I would wake up and sneak off to see you two. When you two were about 4 months old our sister began to cry. At first I wanted to see why but I knew that if Father had found out then he was going to be angry but our sister cried for a few minutes so I went ahead and went into the room. When I got there I saw that our sister was crying and I went to her picking her up. I saw that you were sleeping and I didn't want to leave you two alone so had you both to lay on me. As much as I loved having you both to sleep on me I didn't want to let you go but then the very next day Father punished me then had me to stay in the forest. I didn't know what he was going to do but then soon I saw a large dark cloud of smoke coming from our home. Without thinking I ran to our home but didn't see Father and ran into our burning home._

_When I got inside everything was in flames. I ran to your rooms because Father had you both separated most of the time. I soon heard you crying and found you tied up on the floor. I picked you up and began to search for our sister but then it got too hot and our home was coming down. I don't know what happened after that, all I remember was that I had you in my arms and my magic was activated from that. When we got out of the house we arrived in front of Father and I held you away from him begging him not to kill you. He told me since I had a magic from one of the 18 battle gods he will let you live but he also told me that if I showed any sign of affection to you he would personally kill you in front of me. It was hard for me to do so because I had Mother and our sister. I couldn't bear to lose my other little sister._

_Father had you to live on your own with servants to look out for you while I stayed with Father. When you got to meet me when you were only 7 it was shortly after your birthday and I was happy to see you but then after hearing that you showed no signs of magic and Father being angered about it. I knew that you were crushed from seeing all of your paintings getting crushed but then I wasn't allowed to comfort you because your life was on the line so I had to make up some pathetic excuse for you to stay away from me. I was hurting deeply when I slapped your hand away from me and all you wanted was for me to comfort you. That was the only time you reached out to me for anything and because of my actions we don't have that sibling bond that we both wanted._

_When the Grand Magic Games came along I saw a change in you that happened and how you got along with Erza from Fairy Tail. I admit that I was jealous because she was able to give you something that I failed at being. I was blind by jealousy that I put you in danger by holding you hostage. Even before you started training with Father I knew that since you were 9 you had magic but I didn't want you to suffer from Father's brutal training so I stalled as much as I could but then he threatened to kill you if you didn't show signs by your 13th birthday. That's why I showed up without warning and told you that you were going to train with Father._

_Now you know everything about why I treated you the way I did. If we ever meet again alone, I would like to make up for all those lost years, that is if you let me. I wouldn't blame you if you did but I felt that you really needed to know the truth of everything._

_P. S. When you were a baby I would sing to you. I know you weren't aware of this but while you were taking a nap with no one around or whenever you were sleeping I would check on you while singing to you. I know that I never told you this either but I love you, Mercedes._

_From,_

_Minerva._

After reading that letter Mercedes had her eyes closed then dropped to her knees with tear streaming down her face.

"What have I done?"

Erza went to to her.

"Mercedes..."

Mercedes looked at her.

"At the ball that last thing I said to her was 'I hate you' now after reading this, I finally understand why she turned out the way she did."

Erza placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Come on, let's go look for her."

Mercedes wiped her tears from her face and nodded.

"Okay."

**With Minerva**

Minerva made it back to her guild but to her complete shock the guild was destroyed. Tables flipped, chairs broken, anything made of cloth was torn. The most shocking to see were small black figures everywhere.

"What is this?"

"A person."

"A person?!"

Minerva looked behind her and saw a woman with strange animal like features. The woman had furry ears, bird like feet and long metal claws for hands. She smiled as Minerva just looked at her.

"Who are you?"

"I am Kyouka, a member of the Nine Demon Gates of Tartaros."

Minerva was in more shock.

"What did you do to the guild?"

"I'm here on a mission that was sent from my master to gather soldiers but we don't need soldiers that can't get stronger."

Kyouka's smile widened as she began to approach Minerva.

"What about you?"

Minerva knew that it was her turn next.

"No...STOP!"

Everything went black for Minerva after that.


	10. Chapter 10

The next day Mercedes was sitting under a large tree reading the letter that Minerva had written to her. As she was reading it she began to silently cry. She leaned back against the tree hugging the letter close to her and closed her eyes.

"It's my fault. I blamed Minerva and all she was trying to do was protect me. What do I do?"

She then got up putting the letter in her pocket and went to Fairy Tail. When she got there she saw Lisanna sitting at a table then she ran to her.

"Miss Lisanna, I want to ask you something."

Lisanna smiled at her.

"Sure, ask away."

Mercedes sat next to her then lowered her head.

"Do you and Miss Mirajane always get along?"

Lisanna blinked then smiled.

"All siblings will have their moments when they disagree with each other but that doesn't mean that they will hate each other. Whenever we have a little argument, true we don't talk about it then but soon we talk it over and come to an agreement of something."

"What does it mean to be a sibling?"

"Just like being in a family."

"A family?"

"Yes, a family isn't just a place that is a room with four walls. There is love that's unconditional. You know that sign we all make with our hands?"

"Yes. What does that mean?"

"It means,' No matter how far away you are from me, I will always be watching you.' Does that make sense?"

Lisanna saw Mercedes looking like she was about to cry then Lisanna hugged her.

"It's okay to cry, you're not alone."

Mercedes nodded.

Later on that day Mercedes was at Fairy Hills sitting on the bed. She was thinking about what Lisanna had told her then she remembered something growing up. She put her hand on her cheek and blushed as she recalled it.

"There was a time Minerva was gentle towards me when Father wasn't there."

**{FLASHBACK}**

Mercedes was sitting alone on the floor. She was being quiet as she thought about something. She was looking a new painting that she was working on. So far she had painted two tigers, a black one and a white one. Both tigers were playing together in the painting then she felt someone was looking at her then looked over her shoulder. Mercedes nearly fainted when she saw Minerva standing right behind her.

"What are you doing in here? You know Father will destroy your paintings."

Mercedes looked at the painting.

"I want to do more than train. I'm sure there's more to life than just getting stronger."

Minerva just looked at her then turned to leave.

"Alright, don't come crying to me if Father destroys this one."

Mercedes closed her eyes.

"Who said I would? I haven't forgotten what you told me."

Minerva stopped then frowned at the memory then left out of the room.

"Meet me outside in the forest in 30 minutes we're gong to train."

Mercedes looked at her but Minerva was already gone and she looked away.

"No matter what the weather is Father and Minerva both train me. I just hope I don't sick this time."

They trained after that but Mercedes was getting dizzy and wasn't able to keep up with Minerva. It was raining but Minerva could sense that the rain was going to come very hard soon. She looked at her little sister and saw that she was getting back up. Minerva frowned at her then approached her.

"If you can a hit on me, I'll stop the training for the rest of the day."

Mercedes stumbled to get up to stand on her feet. She was very dizzy and now she wasn't sure if she could even land a direct hit. She charged up at Minerva and started striking. As she was launching different attacks Minerva was either blocking or side stepping out of the way. Minerva kicked Mercedes to a tree and she was on the ground.

Minerva walked up to her and saw that Mercedes was passed out. Minerva frowned then felt her neck to check if she was still breathing.

'You gave it your all, keep that up.'

Minerva picked Mercedes up and went home.

When they got home Minerva had Mercedes to lay in a room on the floor since their father took the beds out and Mercedes had to train hard to earn them back. Minerva looked at her sister then she looked out the window to see that now there was heavy rain and thunder. Minerva didn't mind but she looked ahead and saw the painting of the tigers on the wall.

She just looked at the painting then she heard a weak voice.

"Min..erva..."

Minerva looked down at her little sister but to her surprise she saw that Mercedes eyes were closed.

"...sister...where are... you?"

Minerva frowned to that then she answered.

"I'm right here."

What surprised Minerva was her sister turned her way hitting her head on her knee. Minerva looked away annoyed.

"Just this once, but say a word about this."

Minerva layed on her side facing Mercedes then she brought Mercedes into an embrace. Mercedes had snuggled up to her and tucked her head under her chin. Minerva was under the blanket with her little sister then she looked at the painting then she inwardly sighed.

"Thank you...Minerva..."

Minerva looked at her sister then leaned closer and kissed Mercedes on the cheek.

The next day Mercedes woke up.

"What happened? How did I-"

She looked ahead of her and saw another pillow but the blanket was neat. Mercedes blinked then remembered everything that happened the day before and felt her cheek.

"Minerva..."

Mercedes looked behind her to see that her tiger painting was missing then she heard her father's voice in the hallway. Gemma came into the room and saw her laying in bed. He glared and went to her while talking.

"Why are you still weak? Are you trying to shame our family with your weakness. If a have a child it has to be strong. Even your sister is more worthy than you are!"

Mercedes didn't say anything to him nor did she look at him. Gemma then spoke again.

"Get off the bed and take off your clothes."

Mercedes was in shock. She never thought that her father would say something like that but then she did as she was told.

"Until you are back on your feet to train, you will not eat."

Just then Minerva came into the room. She frowned at the sight of seeing her little sister naked then she put a fake smile on her face.

"Father, if I may Mercedes has been showing signs of strength and ability in a wizard."

Gemma looked at her.

"What do you mean?"

Minerva pulled out a long narrow sword.

"She has been making her own weapons and training with them. For her age I have seen what she can do with a sword."

"Such as?"

"While wielding she coats them with fire and lightning."

Gemma then left the room.

"Punish this weakling yourself."

Minerva waited then looked at her sister who had her head down. Minerva turned around to leave.

"Put some clothes on and meet me outside."

Mercedes nodded.

"...thank you sis-"

SLAP!

Mercedes was in shock then she looked at Minerva who was glaring at her.

"What did I say about calling me that? Have you forgotten that I hate weaklings just as much as Father does. I also told you not to keep secrets from us."

With that Minerva left and Mercedes rubbed her stinging cheek.

"You were gentle last night, what happened?"

**{FLASHBACK END}**

After recalling the memory Mercedes closed her eyes.

"Now I understand. Minerva was only keeping it a secret from father but why did she lay next to me when I was sick? How does one person just change in a night then go back to how they were the very next day. Does she really care for me the way she told me in the letter? I want to know."

Mercedes got her bag then Erza came into the room.

"Mercedes there you are, what are you doing?"

Mercedes looked at her.

"Big sister, I have to find Minerva. I have so many things to ask her."

Erza blinked.

"She's in a dark guild."

"I don't care, I want to see her."

Erza smiled then nodded.

"Alright but I'm coming with you."

Mercedes smiled then ran to Erza hugging her.

"Thank you."

"Come on let's go."


	11. Chapter 11

Erza and Mercedes were both at the guild of Succubus Eye HQ. When they got there they were shocked to see everything destroyed around them. Erza looked around and Mercedes spotted a small paper figure and picked it up.

"Was this a person?"

Erza frowned then looked at Mercedes.

"Come on. Let's look around for anyone that might be here."

They split up and Mercedes was looking around then she stopped when she spotted something on the floor. She ran to it and picked it up. What she picked up was a long fur coat and recalled Minerva wearing this coat when she last saw her. Mercedes held the coat to her and tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Sister...where are you?"

Soon Erza came to her and put a hand on her back.

"We need to get back to the guild and give the report."

Mercedes stood up then Erza saw the coat she was holding.

"Mercedes..."

"Okay but, let me keep this coat."

Erza nodded then they both left the destroyed guild and went back to Fairy Tail. When they got there Mercedes was laying on the bed with both the journal and Minerva's fur coat in her arms. Erza had been with a meeting with the other members of Tartaros killing all the members of the Magic Council. She was angered and went to her room She wrote a letter and had it sent to another guild but Mercedes wasn't paying much attention to her. Erza went to Mercedes and rubbed her head.

"Don't worry, we will find Minerva, you'll see."

Mercedes closed her eyes tightening her grip on the coat and journal.

**Elsewhere in the sky**

High in the air was a large cube but inside of the cube was the leading dark guild, Tartaros. This dark guild was different from all other dark guilds, this one had demons within their members. In the core of the guild was a lab for reborn demons. In one of the tanks there was a body that was recovering.

"I'm sorry, Kyouka."

Kyouka looked at the demon that was in the tank.

"It's alright Tempester."

"How long will it take for me to recover?"

"It will be a little more than a day. Someone else is using a tank."

"Someone else was injured?"

"No, we just have a new recruit."

Tempesta and Kyouka both looked at the other tank that was being used. In a tank near them was a passed out Minerva.

**Minerva's mind**

'What happened to me? Where am I?'

Even though she was passed out Minerva could still feel something touching her and it felt like it was pumping into her. She could also hear what was going on.

'Now I remember, I was confronted by a demon from Tartaros then she used her magic on me. I guess that means I was killed as a human but now I'm being reborn as a demon.'

Minerva then heard Tempesta mention a guild that she resented so much that she went on a rampage in the tank she was in. Her movements, however, were limited because of the demon parts were holding onto her body.

'Fairy Tail?! Those bastards! They took what was dear to me! I will make them pay for everything!'

Minerva heard Kyouka chuckle then Minerva had another thought.

'Will I ever see Mercedes again?'

**Elsewhere**

There have been news of more attacks on both the current and the former members of the Magic Council. Makarov had Erza and Mirajane to head out for the former chairman's home.

As for Mercedes she was alone in the East Forest. She was thinking about who could have attacked Succubus Eye like that. She remembered that Mirajane had explained the dark guilds to her when she first joined Fairy tail. She remembered seeing a large circle of three guilds that were known to be the strongest dark guilds Oracion Seis, Grimoire Heart and Tartaros. She recalled hearing that Grimoire Heart was defeated seven years ago. Oracion Seis was locked away so now only Tartaros remained.

"I'll head to the prison."

Mercedes left to the prison to meet the locked up small dark guild.

When she got there she went to meet one of the members. The member of the dark guild she saw first was Angel. At first Mercedes thought it was Yukino but recalled that Yukino had short hair and this woman had long hair with a strand of hair forming a halo over her head.

The woman looked at her.

"Who are you and what do you want brat?"

"I want you to tell me what you know about the Tartaros guild."

"You're just a child, what makes you think I'll tell something so grown up like to you?"

"I know that your guild has some ties with that guild. All I want to know is what are they?"

Angel just blinked then smiled.

"You just want to know what they are?"

"Yes."

"Alright, I'll answer your question if you answer mine."

"Alright, it's a deal."

"Everyone who is a member of Tartaros are not human, every single one of them are demons from Zeref's books."

Mercedes was in shock then looked away. Angel looked at her and Mercedes looked up at her.

"So little girl, my question for you is this."

"What is it?"

"Do you know a girl by the name of Yukino?"

Mercedes nodded.

"As far as I know she went back into my former guild, Sabertooth."

Angel nodded then she saw Mercedes take out a fan and opened it.

"Year:Rabbit."

A giant rabbit appeared and Mercedes looked at the furry beast.

"Free all of the members of her guild."

With that Mercedes left out of the prison and opened her fan up again.

"Year: Snake."

A giant black appeared and Mercedes climbed onto its back. She looked at the snake and pointed ahead of them.

"Big sister Erza and Mira both went to the home of the former chairman. Follow the scent of strawberries and cherries and you should be able to find them in the forest."

The snake gave a large growl and slithered swiftly in the air as if it were on ground.

'Don't worry, Erza and Mira I'm coming for you. I won't let Tartaros continue what they have started. I will also find my sister no matter what it takes!'


	12. Chapter 12

When Mercedes arrived at the forest where the home of the former chairman was, she had not been expecting to see a group of soldiers that littered the ground all unconscious. She went to one of them and saw that they had a crest with two hammers… a mark of a dark guild. Mercedes looked behind her and saw that the home of the former chairman had also been quite thoroughly destroyed. She was well aware that whenever Erza went somewhere, she had the tendency of destroying something, so she wasn't surprised to see the house with a sizable hole in the side.

"Angel-san told me that Tartarus was a leading dark guild" Mercedes reasoned out loud. So if they're the leading dark guild that attacked Succubus Eye, then there might be a chance that other dark guilds are being attacked."

With her conclusion drawn, Mercedes jumped on the back of her giant snake.

"Take me to the closest dark guild from this place." She instructed.

The giant snake hisses, unfurled its wings and slithered through the air.

It didn't take long to find a dark guild close to them, the snake using its enhanced sense of smell 'tasted;' the air for dark magic and followed it. Mercedes threw herself from its back and ran into the guild and to her horror, the guild had also been attacked just like Succubus Eye. She saw that there was small black paper figures scattered on the floor and throughout the room, she hunkered down and picked one up.

_'Who or what came here that was able to do this?'_ She wondered to herself.

"I see that someone new has arrived, and so soon after I attacked the last guild." A voice spoke from behind her.

Mercedes turned in shock not realising someone was in the shadows and looked behind her. Standing in the doorway was a young woman, she looked a little older then Erza-nee but it was hard to tell with all the armour she was wearing. Over her head was an intricately shaped helm with a large gem in the centre of the forehead, that covered most of her face, save her mouth and eyes, from the side of the helm two wing like pieces of hair protrude, curving out around her face, out the back her hair was braided down her back.

Protruding out of her long, wide sleeves were large, scaly and sharp hand like talons, while a pair of thick bands wrapped around her thighs stopping where a set of similar set of bird like feet began.

The bird women was smiling at her and Mercedes frowned in return.

"Who are you?" She asked, gripping her fans tighter.

At first the woman didn't answer, she only examined Mercedes with her eyes as if looking for something. "I am Kyouka, a member of the Nine Demon Gates of Tartarus."

Recognising the name Mercedes got into a defensive position and readied her fans.

"Are you the one who attacked this guild and Succubus Eye?" She questioned narrowing her eyes showing no fear like Erza-nee had taught her.

Kyouka's grin widened "Yes. I find it rather amusing to see the now much humans struggle against my power. Hmmm, you look just like my last victim."

Mercedes felt her eyes widen. _'Is she talking about Minerva?'_

Kyouka blinked slowly as she recognised the small child. She was too similar to Minerva for it to be coincidence.

"I'm guessing you know who I am talking about. The person that I am referring to is called Minerva. She did put up a good fight, at least until I used my magic on her."

"..." Mercedes' eyes hardened, and she glared at Kyouka.

"Her suffering was entertaining for me."

Mercedes glared even more at the demon casually talking about her sister and her pain.

"What did you do to her?" she hissed.

"I'm guessing you two are related somehow. Let's just say she is going through some changes in order to join my guild. She has the strength it takes to be a demon in my guild."

Mercedes was relieved that Minerva was alive but she wasn't too happy to know that her sister was going to change into a demon.

"That's cruel. You shouldn't have the power to take away people's humanity."

Kyouka just looked at her with an amused expression. "In the world of demons, there's no such then as pity." She replied, her smile becoming a wicked one. "Since your sister is in my guild you should become a member as well. After all it would be 'cruel' to separate you."

Mercedes took a step back as Kyouka approached her.

"Stay away from me!" she yelled, her voice betraying her as it quivered. If Minerva couldn't defeat this woman, what chance did she have?

Kyouka kicked Mercedes into a wall as she was readying her fans. Her back painfully connecting with the stone and making her drop her fans. As she reached out for them, Kyouka stepped ever closer.

Gripping them she opened then and called;

"Time; Power of the Horse!" An image of a horse appeared over Mercedes and as it whinnied, her injuries faded. Once healed she called again;

"Time; Power of the Snake!" And she vanished as an image of a snake appeared.

Kyouka was not expecting the child to be this resourceful, and was thoroughly surprised and impressed when she began fighting back. But she was not going to be out fixed by a child, so using all her sensed she listened for anything out of the ordinary, looking out for any sign of the now invisible child.

Kyouka turned sharply as the paper humans were scattered by non existent wind. And, acting quickly, she leaped and reached out and hit something and pinned it to the floor.

Mercedes having been found and slammed her to the floor by a large sharp talon of a hand was struggling for breath as it was wrapped around her neck. Using her other hand, Kyouka tore her fans from her hands, effectively eliminating her ability to fight back. Mercedes grabbed onto her wrist and struggled with all her might to be free but screamed out in both pain and frustration as it tightened around her throat, the demon smiled at her.

"That's it, scream out for me, my child. Scream out for your sister, you will soon meet her in the Underworld."

Kyouka was using her sensational curse on Mercedes, raising it so every minor scrape was torture, and with a sharp talon she made a small incision on her cheek, barely deep enough to draw blood and grinned in ecstasy at her helpless victim, who was screaming and begging for her to stop. What really excited Kyouka was hearing Mercedes cry out for Erza and Minerva to help her. It didn't take long for the small child to pass out from the intense pain she was put in by the demon.

Kyouka picked up the unconscious Mercedes then left to re-join her guild, Tartarus.

Tartarus (Hell's Core)

Kyouka was in the lab and she had the child who was still passed out tied and bound with chains that drain a mages magic energy. There were three other demons in the lab. A round demon with one eye was smiling at Mercedes.

"Who is this little human?" He asked, perplexed at why Kyouka would bring a human child back with her.

Kyouka looked at them, her expression slightly joyful. "This little human will no longer be human. She will be joining this guild, Franmalth."

Franmalth snickered and the demon next to him was a young woman with horns protruding out the side of her head and pointing upwards, upon her head sits a white band that separates her long black hair. Worn upon her head was a small circular symbol with a small dot in the centre and several dot's along the top. She leaned closer to get a better look at Mercedes.

"This girl's story is to become one of us is it?" She asked not looking away from the bound child.

The third demon was also a female and she had bunny ears, a large fluffy coat and a tie that had '1/16' written on it.

Smiling brightly she said. "Oh, how cute. She looks just like the other human you got, the one going through the transformation right now."

Minerva's mind

Minerva could hear everything that was being said outside of her tank despite the liquid surrounding her. The pain had dissipated somewhat and she recognised Kyouka's voice as she mention a new member will be joining them.

She also heard a voice mention that the person was a young girl and that she was going to be turned into a demon. Minerva felt her brow twitch at what they were saying.

_'A new member? Who is it?'_ she thought to herself within the prison of her mind.

She shortly received her answer when she heard the third demon mention that this person looked just like her. When Minerva heard that she just froze.

_'Mercedes?!' _She screamed horrified at the turn of events_ 'Why is she here?!_

Minerva began to twitch within her tank but the demon particles wrapping around her body kept her in place.

_'NO! Let her go! I have to get her out of this place!' _Even though Minerva was in a tank she was crying.

_'Mercedes!'_ She screamed wanting nothing more than to break out of here and run, while she wanted power, she couldn't sacrifice her little sister's humanity.

**Outside world**

All the demons in the lab were watching as Minerva was reacting. Franmalth smiled at the sight then looked at Kyouka.

"Are they acquainted?" He asked nodding toward the still twitching woman in the tank.

Kyouka smiled. "Yes they are. Sisters to be precise, but I'm going to hold off on putting Mercedes in one of the tanks. If I put her in now, Minerva will destroy the process of Mercedes becoming a demon, and too much energy is being used to revive Tempesta as well. Sayla come with me, I want you to assist me with keeping Mercedes contained."

Sayla nodded and followed Kyouka as she left dragging the bound child behind her. Franmilth looked at Minerva who had stopped twitching then snickered.

"Well she's not going to be human anymore. I wonder how this will work. The Demon Sisters of Tartarus, has a nice ring to it. What do you think Lamy?" He asked turning to his fellow demon.

Putting a hand on her chin she answered "You're right. I wonder what I should have the little kid as. She is too small and cute to ruin and turn ugly."

"Well you're good at remodelling demons in many ways, I'm sure it won't be a problem for you." The round demon laughed.

**Kyouka and Sayla**

They had dragged Mercedes to Kyouka's personal room and tied her chains to the arms and legs of the chair. Mercedes had slowly awoken, squinting at the harsh light and trying to focus her blurred vision and saw two people, one she easily recognised and another she didn't.

"It's you." She sneered, trying to lift her arms to swing at her and realising her arms were bound in large shackles and she couldn't move.

Kyouka smiled at her as she struggled to free her arms and legs from her binds.

"I'm glad to see that you remember me, welcome to Tartarus."

Mercedes stopped her struggling, having run out of energy much faster than usual and frowned at her. "Where is my sister?"

"She's being remodelled into a demon right now." Kyouka told her, happy at the sight of the child's distressed expression.

"Let me see her." She demanded.

"I can't do that."

Sayla could see that Mercedes did resemble Minerva quite a lot and, with surprising gentleness, she grabbed Mercedes jaw tilting it to make the child look at her.

"Little child, you look very much like your sister who is becoming one of us. You will go through the same transformation soon, there are hardly any happy endings in a Demon stories." She spoke to her, watching the fear appear within her eyes.

Kyouka smiled at her protégé as she told Mercedes her fate.

"If you want to ever see your sister again, you will do as we say. I'm sure Sayla can make that happen even if you resist."

Sayla closed her eyes and backed away from the child preparing to use her Macro if requested.

"When the one called, Erza awakens, we will confront her and because we want information from her, you will tell her that you renounce all ties with her and chose to become a demon."

Mercedes glared at them sickened that they bad Erza and that they wanted her to lie. "I don't want to become one of you."

Kyouka smiled in amusement. "You don't? In that case that must mean you don't want to see your sister again."

"That's not it! All I want right now is to see Minerva! Just let me see her!" Mercedes was torn between her sister and Erza.

Kyouka smiled knowing that Mercedes' loyalty was being tested then stroked her head ignoring the fact that she was trying to move as far away from her as her bounds allowed.

"If you say this to Erza, then we will let you see your sister, but it won't be as much fun, nor can we guarantee your loyalty…So." Kyouka looked at Sayla. "Use your Macro on Mercedes."

Sayla nodded then Mercedes looked at her, more frightened than before.

"No! Let me go! I'm not saying that I'm going to be a demon! I am not lying to Erza-nee! I just want my sister that you took from me!" She screamed once again pulling at the metal shackles that bound her.

Sayla put a hand to the back of the child's head and brought Mercedes forehead to hers to stop her struggling and was looking at her dead in the eye. Mercedes was breathing in short shallow breaths, both from fear and exhaustion. She was unable to prevent the tears that followed.

"Whenever a human asks a favour of a demon, it's when they are selling their soul. Are you selling your soul to me?" She softly asked.

Mercedes' tears were forming rivers down her cheeks then Kyouka smiled, happy at the result.

"I take that as a yes." Sayla whispered not averting her gaze from Mercedes made her order.

"When the one Erza awakens you will tell her that, you had no feelings for Sabertooth or Fairy Tail. You were foolish to attach yourself to either of them you were only using them as they were stronger. But in this guild you will have a family, you'll tell Erza that you want nothing more than to become a demon. Do you understand?"

Mercedes's eyes became blank as her mind was taken over, she nodded.

"I understand...sister." She replied in a monotone, still resisting Sayla's curse but to no avail, she was completely lost.

Kyouka smiled and praised Sayla for a job well done, then she easily freed Mercedes from the chains and turned to leave the room.

"Come Mercedes, we have a job to do." She called over she shoulder, she didn't even need to look back to know the child was rising from the chair and following them without question or hesitation.


	13. Chapter 13

Kyouka and Mercedes were walking side by side through one of the large halls that collected the guild through its labyrinth like design, Kyouka was making conversation with the small child.

"Now Mercedes, you are going to be turned into a demon soon and join our family, but before that happens you have to go on a mission for me."

Mercedes, still under the control of Sayla's macro, stared blankly ahead and answered "Yes Kyouka-sama, I will do anything you want me to do."

Kyouka smiled at Mercedes and placed a clawed hand on the little girl's head, being careful not to cut her.

"Good, I want you to go with Sayla on her next mission and kill the former member of the Magic Council. If anyone dares to interfere in our business, then you have to kill them. No matter who it is. Understood?"

"Yes, Kyouka-sama." Mercedes replied wanting nothing more than to please, Kyouka.

Kyouka drew her clawed hand back and her grin widened at Mercedes' answer. She was glad that the Macro was working so well. Sometimes they try to fight it and end up harming themselves.

"That's a good girl, now go back to Sayla." She said as she gave her a little push with the back of her hand on the young girl's shoulder blades.

Mercedes, needing no further encouragement, went back to where Sayla was. The Demon was well aware of what Kyouka had told Mercedes to do, so when the child entered her room, she stood.

"Let us go, Mercedes." Sayla told her, putting her book down.

Mercedes looked at her. "Yes Onee-san."

They both left out of the Tartarus guild and using the quick teleportation that the Hell's Core provided, left to go to the city where the last Counsel member lived.

**In Hell's Core**

Lamy was skipping happily in the lab and then she stopped and looked in the tank that held Minerva still passed out within. She giggled fro thoughts in her mind as she looked at woman in the tank.

"How does it feel to have demon blood to be pumped into that body of yours? At this rate you and your little sister will be known as the Demon Sisters of Tartarus. I keep stressing myself so much thinking how that's going to go." Lamy giggle escalated to laugh as she kept thinking about how Minerva and Mercedes were sisters and they were going to be demons.

"For your sake, and the sake of your sister, I won't mess you up too much. After all you and your sister look just the same. I will for sure give you both claws and horns, but I wonder what else I should give you... I bet you'll be even stronger than those annoying fairies that beat up Tempesta and Jackal-kun."

**(Minerva's Mind)**

Minerva could hear Lamy talking to her about what she was going to do to her, but something felt off about it. At first Minerva was calm but then the moment she heard Lamy mention her and Mercedes being turned into a Demon as well, she reacted by moving her body just like she could as if trying to tear the bonds holding her down, it was the same before when Mercedes was in the lab but once again her struggling was in vain.

_'Just let me out! I have to get her out of here!'_ She thought, her sister did not deserve to be tainted as she was.

When Minerva heard Lamy mention Fairy Tail her struggling changed to one of outrage.

_'Fairy Tail?! Those bastards! First they took my sister from me then they let her be taken by these demons?! I will kill them myself when I get out of here! Starting with Erza Scarlet!'_

**(Real World)**

When Lamy saw Minerva reacting to what she had said before she smiled a wickedly.

"You must really care for your little sister, but judging by your reactions something tells me that, that guild gave your sister to us. After all how easily did Kyouka get her back here?"

Lamy giggled a little more then turned to leave the tank alone.

**(Some random city)**

Lisanna and her big brother Elfman were both with a former member of the Magic Council named Yuri. He was dead as they were too late to save him and Lisanna looked behind her to see someone coming to them. When she saw that it was Mercedes she smiled in relief as she ran over to her and brought the young mage into her arms.

"Oh Mercedes, you're alright! We were worried about you." She said tears in her eyes as she knew Erza would be happy.

Mercedes didn't say anything, in fact she made no reaction at all, Lisanna brought out her communicating lacrima from her bag, but before she could do anything with it Mercedes grabbed it and threw it to the floor. It didn't shatter as it hit the hard tiles but a sizable crack appeared and as Elfman went to pick it up the dead body of the Council member suddenly came alive and using his magic, shattered the lacrima before returning dead again. Lisanna and Elfman both looked at her in shock then Lisanna grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Mercedes what are you doing?!" The larger mage nearly yelled at her.

A mono-toned voice spoke from behind them. "Well done, Mercedes. Hmm I guess you can't expect a corpse Macro to function particularly well."

Lisanna and Elfman looked behind them to see Sayla sitting on a chair, legs crossed over the knee, reading a book. Elfman frowned as he looked at the horned demon there.

"Who are you!?" Elfman yelled.

"What have you don't to Mercedes and Yuri-Roshi!" Lisanna screamed standing next to her brother.

"I helped him reach the gates of hell." She said as if it was a normal everyday thing.

"So you're with Tartarus…" Elfman growled.

Sayla sighed finishing the book she closed the book and put it down on the table next to her, standing up from where she was sitting.

"Books of the humans are so boring, I shall write my own story. A story for the demons to read." She said without looking at them, still completely at ease.

"Get ready Lisanna!" Elfman cried. In a heartbeat he grabbed Lisanna by her neck, tightening his grip strangling her.

"What is this? My body's moving on its own!" He began to panic.

"Elf-nii... it hurts…"Lisanna said slightly short of breath.

"What'd you do?! Stop it right now!" He shouted at Sayla.

"In a Demon's story, there is no such thing as mercy." Sayla replied, showing no remorse at having Elfman slowly strangle his sister to death.

Mercedes smirked darkly at them. "My Onee-san can use macro. No one can refuse what she orders them to do."

Elfman just stared at her and Lisanna struggled to break free.

"Mercedes...what do you mean by 'Onee-san'? Your sisters are Minerva and Erza!" She asked, wondering why she was siding with this Dark Guild.

Mercedes smiled at them. "I have a new family now. A family, that won't leave me."

Elfman looked at her. "What are you saying, Fairy Tail and Sabertooth are your family!"

Mercedes kept her smirk on her face. "What nonsense are you saying? I have no ties to either of you."

After a while Lisanna passed out from the lack of air and Elfman had tears streaming down his face as he looked at the demon before him. "Damn it! Lisanna, hang in there!"

Sayla closed her eyes and frowned at Elfman.

Finally he could take no more "I beg you! Please, Stop This!"

Sayla opened her eyes and Mercedes smiled darkly at the whole situation.

"Beg?" She questioned, "When a human asks a favour of a demon, that's when he must offer his soul to them." She leaned closer. "Are you prepared to give your soul to me?"

Mercedes closed her eyes, still smiling, proud of her Onee-san. "You may as well if you want your sister to live. Sayla-nee is giving you an offer right now instead of just killing you both."

Elfman then lowered his head in defeat. "Yes, I give my soul up."

Sayla allowed him to release Lisanna who fell then in her arms.

"In exchange for your sister's life you have to destroy the guild of Fairy Tail. Make sure everyone in the guild is dead." She gave him a new lacrima and he left out of there.

**Later at the Tartarus guild**

Sayla gave her report to Kyouka who was pleased.

"Have you found the identity of the three who activated the seal?" Sayla asked, standing in front of Kyouka who was leaning back on a couch.

"Yes" the elder Bird like Demon replied "I must admit that the Ex-Chairman's 'Super Archive' is quite magical."

"Then I take it, there will be no further need for useless killings?" It was difficult to tell if she was happy or sad at this.

"Yes, two of the sealers were among the Council Member's we targeted already" Kyouka continued "The only remaining one is Jellal, once we find and kill him, FACE will activate."

"Will you find Jellal soon?" Sayla questioned.

Her companion grinned "Erza will spit it out soon enough."

"I see. Kyouka-sama is quite good at getting people's mouths to open after all."

"Your 'Macro' could do the same, but there's no fun in that. More importantly, I do not want Fairy Tail to interfere in our plans further." Kyouka was partly questioning, knowing that Sayla would have something planned

"I shall see to that. I am preparing a story befitting of the Fairies Last Day's"

Both demon women looked at Mercedes who was sleeping peacefully on the large bed and Sayla went to her and placed a hand on Mercedes head. "This child will make a perfect demon tale."

Kyouka smiled at Mercedes. "Yes she will. When she wakes up, have her to come to me. When I am finished with my plan we will have her to be reborn into a demon."

Sayla nodded. "Yes Kyouka-sama, I will see to it."

Kyouka stood, and left the room, confident that she would carry out her orders. As soon as she was alone in the room Sayla climbed into the bed and held Mercedes close to her. The child's natural reaction was to snuggle up to the new body close to her, so she wrapped her hands around Sayla's arms and waist and tucked her head under the demon's chin. She smiled at the idea of this innocent child becoming corrupted and how Mercedes was going to make a perfect demon in her story.

"You're going to be a new chapter of my story. It will be all about you, child."

Her smiled widened as she gazed down at the sleeping girl in her arms then kissed her forehead and slowly drifted off to sleep.

**AN: Hello everyone, thank you for the reviews. I would also like to thank writer ****(Trying to Put Pen to Paper) for the editing.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Natsu had woken up from his fight with one of the Nine Demon Gates, Jackal and he heard, even though his half conscious state, that Lucy and Wendy were reporting to their guild Master, Makarov through the transmission lacrima.

"Ah, finally! It connected!" Lucy said, "The Lacrima we brought broke, so we had to go to and get another."

"Is the former council member alive where you are?" the master asked desperately, hoping beyond hope that their news would be good.

"Yes sir, he is. We arrived just in time to save him from Tartarus." Lucy told him "Natsu's seen better days though-"

"Doesn't matter. I won!" He told them from his place on the floor.

"We beat one of the members of Tartarus." Wendy clarified for them, still healing Natsu.

He added "I won."

"At least it appears that way." She continued, ignoring him "The city is in shambles though."

"Alright that's good." Makarov breathed a slight sigh of relief though he was still anxious. "Did you manage to gather any information from him!?"

Lucy looked away from the Lacrima "About that…" She looked over to the former council member who was whimpering things about 'White Legacy' and 'Face.'

"I don't know anything… Absolutely nothing…" He continued to whimper.

"Face?" Makarov asked.

The council member answered, "Face is one of the weapons the council possesses."

Natsu sat up and even though he was tired and his clothes in tatters (plus his hair was all frizzy and singed.) asked "Why would the council need weapons?"

"The council's various weapons are managed according to their lethality and priority. For Example-" He told them "-the Etherion. The grand sorcery cannon that can target an entire continent, with enough power to destroy an entire city in seconds. To fire it, the approval of nine standing members and the firing codes of ten senior officials are needed."

_Note; 7 years ago the approval of 5 were enough for firing_

"So now that nearly all the council members are dead… they can't use the Etherion anymore?" Jet and Droy said.

"So one of their aims was the nullification of the Etherion?" Panther lily thought out loud, his group was also attached to the Lacrima communication.

"What sort of weapon is face?!" Makarov shouted at the former member "I know you have a duty to keep these secretes but now is not the time for that!"

The former member cracked and whispered "A magic pulse bomb. A weapon to nullify all magic across the continent."

Everyone was shocked and shouted things like "All magic users would become useless!"

"That's not all Tartarus said their powers they use were 'curse', not magic"

"A world where all magic users are powerless and only Tartarus is free to run amok."

Natsu jumped to his feet and gripped the former council members coat and began shouting and shaking him "Where is it!? Ill destroy it before they can get their hands on it!"

The council member shivered and nearly wet himself "I-I really don't know. I heard that it was sealed by organic link magic used by three former members. But only the Chairmen knows who they are."

"Organic link magic…" Happy said.

"The lives of those three are the key to the seal…" Wendy contained the train of thought.

Gray finished it "That is why Tartarus is trying to silence the council."

"On the contrary." Juvia told them "Wouldn't that mean that they no longer need any information from them? That they already know where face is hidden?"

Gajeel shouted at them through the crystal "If the three that made the seal are killed then face falls into the hands of Tartarus, Old man!"

"We have to find the three and protect them!" Makarov shouted back at the former council member "And that the Former Chairman would know where they are? We also have information of the Former Chairman."

"Who's with them?" The group asked, though they already had a feeling.

"Erza and Mira." The master told them with confidence.

When Natsu heard that he bolted to his feet a scream on his lips.

Both Lucy and Wendy were concerned, their friend didn't usually act this fearful "Natsu what's wrong? You still need more rest" They scolded him.

"We have to go!" He shouted and took the former council member again "Where is the former Chairman's address!"

Having gotten the address Happy ran to the fire mage and picked him up to fly to the home of the Former Chairman.

As they were in the air Happy looked at Natsu.

"Natsu, what's wrong?"

"Erza and Mira are in danger." He told his friend, the time of his voice betraying his body and reviling his fear "Somehow Tartarus had been able to find all of the former members of the Magic Council. Now they are going to get the Chairman, he may already be a traitor! We have to hurry!"

"Aye, sir!" Happy shouted flying at his max speed.

**In the prison of Tartarus**

Erza opened her eyes slowly, the effect of the drugs slowly wearing off, her head was still dizzy and vision slowly cleared only for it to be filled with Kyouka looking at her smiling. But there was nothing reassuring about the smile, it was all malice.

"You finally woke up." She told the scarlet mage, a hint of teasing in her voice.

Remembering what had transpired she snapped awake and she viewed the room she was in. It was a small room that had stone walls and that only lighting in the room were candles mounted to the walls. Erza also found herself stripped from her clothing and that she was chained at her hands and at her feet. Her arms were chained to the roof, suspending them above her head.

"What is this?! Where am I?!" She shouted, trying to pull herself free of the shackles.

Kyouka just smiled. "Welcome to Tartarus."

Erza froze as she looked at Kyouka in shock, this couldn't be possible, the dark guild couldn't have captured them so easily. "This is Tartarus?! Where is the chairman?! Where is Mira, the one who was with me?!"

Kyouka just smiled in amusement at Erza's reaction and begging. "The Ex-Chairman is our ally. After our plan is complete, he will once again be made head of the council. You two fell into our trap and were captured by us."

"Impossible!" Erza shouted, disbelief layered in her voice "The Ex-Chairman would never commit a treachery like that!" She once again began to struggle, trying to break the chain and summon her armour. But it didn't come. Her magic didn't come when summoned.

Watching her meaningless struggle Kyouka smiled "You're struggling is useless. Those restraints are made of seal stone. As long as they are connected, you cannot use any magic whatsoever."

"Mira… Where is my friend!?" Erza shouted, concerned for her fellow Fairy Tail mage who was not in the room.

"We haven't killed her." Kyouka told the mage, grinning sadistically. "In order to turn her into our servant. We have begun modifying her body."

Erza really couldn't believe what she was hearing. "No! Stop!" She screamed, only imagining what could have been happening to her friend.

Kyouka quickly moved forward and grabbed Erza by the jawline forcing the mage's head upwards and leaned closer to her, smiling.

"Now, don't squeal so." She spoke softly to her, "Besides, I have something I'd like you to tell me."

"..." Erza scowled at how close this Demon was, but she held her ground.

"Where is Jellal?"

"..." The question was simple but it caught her off guard. She was stunned for a few moments, why would these people need or want Jellal? What could he have that they wanted…? These questions plagued her mind.

"I know the two of you were intimately involved, so only you would know where he is." Kyouka continued in a soft voice, the scarlet mage still in her claws.

"W-What do you want with Jellal?" Erza questioned, not willing to give up his location even if she knew where he was.

Ignoring her, the Demon repeated "Where is he? Tell me."

When she refused to answer, Erza was whipped by Kyouka's claws that had extended out. The wound itself was not very deep, it was more like a small scrape. But the pain of it was immense, it was as if the demon was dragging a dagger through her skin.

"My 'magic' allows me to alter a person's sensations. You're sensation of pain is now at its highest." She told the mage, enjoying her screams.

"I…Don't know… Where he is."

Once again whip like claws from Kyouka slashed Erza across her body, the pain was too intense and it brought her to tears. Kyouka smiled as she looked at Erza who would have fallen onto the stone floor if not for the shackles supporting her weight.

"To release the seal on face, we intended to kill all the former council members. But we eventually found out the names of the three that actually sealed it." She pulled the mage's head back by her hair "Two are already dead. The other…" She left the sentence for Erza to complete. "If Jellal dies, we can release the seal on face."

"Dear God…" Erza whispered not believing what she was hearing.

"Oh my looks like ive said too much. Now if you do know, you'll never tell me his location." Kyouka said, not appearing worried at all by the leak in information. "Let's try this. If you tell me where Jellal is, I will give Mira and Mercedes back to you. If you don't they both die."

Erza's eyes widen in shock as she looked up at Kyouka. "W-What… do you… mean?"

Kyouka smiled, happy at the idea that the mage had no idea that Mercedes was in there hold. "I brought Mercedes into the guild since she was also looking for you and I happened to find her in a ruins of a dark guild."

"Where...is she?" The scarlet mage hissed. Though fatigued, she was prepared to fight with renewed vigour if her young charge was in danger. She dredged what could have happened to her in the clutches of these demons.

"She's thinking about going through the same process as your friend Mira and becoming a demon and a member of this guild." Kyouka told her, speaking casually as if talking about the weather.

Erza was in shock, her heart was hammering within her chest and there was a fear within her not from the torture "N-no...she wouldn't..."

"Tell me where Jellal is."

"I... don't know... I beg you, please spare them. They have nothing to do with this." She told the demon.

"Is that so? Then I'll have to enjoy myself a little more." Kyouka spoke, raising her victim's pain sensation even higher.

**In a bedroom chamber**

Sayla had woken up from her nap and looked down at the sleeping Mercedes, her breathing was slow and even as she slept, still in the same position that we were in before falling asleep. The child was fast asleep gripping the front of the Demon's kimono, while her own arms were wrapped around the child. Sayla had a small smile on her face as she caressed Mercedes cheek and she leaned closer whispering in her ear.

"It's time to wake up, little one. It is nearly time to watch the story of the fairies end unfold, but first, Kyouka-sama wants you to meet her in the prison chambers."

Mercedes slowly regained consciousness, still under her 'Macro' and sat up. They both left the grand room and traversed the hallways, Mercedes keeping pace with Sayla the entire way to the prison chambers, where they were to meet with Kyouka.

**Prison chamber**

Erza was still being tortured by Kyouka but she had stopped with the session and smiled as she sensed something approaching the room.

"Well Erza, it would appear that Mercedes is here." She told Erza as the door opened and two figures entered the room.

Erza looked up, despite how weak she was at the moment, to see Mercedes gazing at her, but there was something wrong with her eyes. They stared blankly, glazed over as if she wasn't there.

"Mercedes?" she whispered, hoping that the child would recognise her and explain why she was here with these Demon's.

Kyouka smiled then looked at the young mage, standing next to Sayla before walking over and put a clawed hand on her head.

"So Erza, are you going to tell me where Jellal is? If you do, I'll give you back Mira and Mercedes."

Erza wanted to cry but couldn't. "I don't know! Please just release them!"

Kyouka smiled, "That might be a good thing. I don't think Mercedes wants to leave anyway."

"NO! Mercedes would never want that! She belongs in Fairy Tail with me and the other guild members!" Erza shouted, not believing that child she had met from Sabertooth, who was once so shy and frightened, would wish to leave.

Mercedes lowered her head, still not in control of her body before speaking her lines. "You never cared about me. You care for Jellal the most in the world. You only wanted me away from Sabertooth to humiliate them, to gain an upper hand on them. You took me away from Minerva, and allowed me to be taken brought to Tartarus. You did nothing."

She raised her head and looked at Erza with those near dead eyes. "That is alright now, because I have a new family that loves me, a strong family. I want to become a demon and live here."

Erza couldn't believe what she was hearing. There was no way that the child she had brought from Sabertooth, gone on missions with, watched grow from a shy and timid person to a more confident one, could be saying these things. She could clearly see that Mercedes was being controlled somehow, it was the only explanation for her strange behaviour, but she couldn't do anything… Nor, she dreaded, could she prove that she _was_ under control. She had tears pouring down her face as she looked at Mercedes.

"That's not true...you don't know what you're saying. You're not yourself." She near whispered, fearing that she was not in fact under someone's control.

"Then where were you when I called out for you?" The child said, her hands curling into fists. "You're just the same as Minerva. You both toyed with me but were never there for me when I really needed you. I am going to become a demon."

Kyouka smiled then stroked Mercedes' head, careful not to cut her with her claws. "Alright Mercedes we'll go ahead and take you to the lab but first, let's get out of here."

With that, Kyouka left the room taking Mercedes and Sayla with her and Erza's knees buckled and she was only supported by the chains, with all hope seemingly gone, the scarlet mage began to sob.

"Mirajane...Minerva...Mercedes...I'm so sorry..."

Erza was ashamed of herself for multiple things. The first was, she couldn't keep Mirajane from being remodelled into a demon. Second, she felt the she couldn't keep her promise to Mercedes. As for Minerva, she wasn't sure where she was but Erza wasn't sure on how she would face Minerva and debate sharing what had happened to Mercedes.

"If you can... please forgive me..."

**AN: How was this chapter everyone? I hope you liked it and I thank you all for the followings, Favors, and the Reviews. I would also like to thank Trying To Put Pen To Paper for edititing. I will update later, Take Care!**


End file.
